


Movie Night

by LukeImagine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeImagine/pseuds/LukeImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your friends always have a monthly movie night. What you didn't bargain for was everyone to be sat in couples and for you and Luke to be left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Tonight is monthly movie night. Once a month you, Sharda, Faith, Vicky, Kevin, Luke, Michael, Ashton and Calum meet up at one of your houses to watch films. The rule is that whoever's house it is gets to choose the genre of film, tonight being Sharda. All the girls are in the kitchen getting snacks for the boys who are waiting in the living room. 

With Luke-  
Ashton is on the floor with his back against a beanbag and lots of cushions everywhere. He can't sit there, Ashton's waiting for Faith. He can't sit with Kevin either, he's on a one seater so he can get extra close to Sharda. He decides to sit next to Calum on the 3 seater him and Michael are sprawled on. Before he has even sat down Calum speaks up. "Vicky's sitting there mate". His eyes flick towards the empty 2 seater and he goes to sit down by himself. Ashton smiles, saying "Don't worry, Y/N will join you soon" and types away at his phone.

With Y/N-  
"I swear you only chose horror because I hate it" you pout at Sharda.  
"No, it's the perfect opportunity for you to cuddle up to Luke!"   
"I'm not even going to sit next to him!"  
Faith's phone buzzes and she glances down at the new message "Yes you are" she laughs, they've obviously planned something.  
"Easy for you! You'll be cuddling up to Ashton and Sharda you'll be glued to Kevin" you frown.  
"Hey! I won't be cuddling with anyone" Vicky adds.  
" But you'll be mucking around with Michael and Calum because you're all sick and enjoy these sorts of films"  
"Stop making excuses and get in there!" Sharda laughs giving you a nudge. 

When you enter the living room you see that they were right, there are no free spaces apart from the one next to Luke. This was definitely planned. You sit as far to the right of the sofa as possible, and fiddle with your phone. You're not really doing anything, it's just an excuse not to watch the film or converse with Luke because you know you'd make a fool out of yourself. 

It's about 20 minutes into the film and you hear a scream coming from the TV. Out of instinct you look up. Wincing, you instantly wish you hadn't. Your eyes flick over to Michael, Calum and Vicky laughing their heads off. Faith has her head on Ashton's shoulder, neither seem fazed by the film, Ashton twirling one of Faith's brown curls around his finger. Sharda is curled up on Kevin's knee. You look back at your hands and sigh, wishing you were at home. You feel a tap on your shoulder, making you jump. Luke laughs slightly. "Not funny" you grumble.  
"Are you okay? You look upset" he asks. You can see Vicky looking at you out of the corner of your eye. She's got wide eyes and she's tilting her head indicating you to answer him.  
"Just scared of horror movies is all" you look up at him.   
"Cuddle?" his arms are open and he's pulling the goofiest face, how could you resist?  
"Go on then" you smile, leaning to the left and resting your head in his neck.  
"Want to hear a secret?" he whispers. You hum in response, forgetting your lips are on his neck and you swear you hear him take a sharp intake of breath but you're probably just being silly.   
"I'm scared too. You're really the one protecting me" you both laugh quietly, careful not to disturb the others. It's not long before there's another scream from the TV and you stupidly look up again. Luke kisses your head "it's okay" he squeezes you. Your phone buzzes with a message from Sharda.  
Message- "I won't even sit next to him" I guess you weren't lying because you're practically sat on him. Have fun love birds   
You roll your eyes and when you're sure Luke isn't looking to stick your fingers up at Sharda before cuddling back into his chest, relaxing a little more.

When you wake up you groan and squeeze your pillow, snuggling your face into it....but wait...pillows don't have muscles and they don't rise and fall as they breathe. You look up with startled eyes and are met by a smirking Luke. "You are cute" he laughs pulling you onto his lap and kissing your cheek, unsure of where he got his confidence from.


End file.
